La imprimacion
by NephilimDemon
Summary: Nessie y Jake están finalmente juntos, pero no siempre todo es fácil.
1. La decisión

_**Hola, Ya saben, NephilimDemon al habla y todo eso, bueno. Este lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo ya, pero pensé en Re-Subirlo, ya que estoy aburrido y se había borrado, quizá algunos ya lo habían leído no lo se. Lo había escrito hace mucho, así que pues, Como lo había escrito acá esta, es muy corto, pues esa era la idea, que los capítulos no fueran taan largos...**_

* * *

_Capitulo I: "La decisión."_

Luego del enfrentamiento con los Vulturis para poder demostrar lo que yo era en verdad, no un niño inmortal, algo que Irina les había dicho a los Vulturis, sino que era en verdad una semi-vampiro.

Con mis padres y toda mi familia incluido mi Jacob, y los nuevos amigos que habíamos hecho, a salvo. Las dos manadas ahora estaban en armonía y Jacob había vuelto junto con su familia a La Push, la reserva Quileute, en las cercanías de Forks, en el estado de Washington.

Yo ya tenía dieciséis años, había dejado de hablar por medio de mi don a eso de los cinco años, ya que a mi me resultaba mas cómodo así, aunque de vez en cuando utilizaba mi voz cuando estaba muy lejos de la persona a la que tenia que decirle algo.

Mi madre, luego de que casi mataba a mi Jacob cuando se dio cuenta de que se había imprimado de mi, imprimándome a mi también, se lo tomo mejor, aunque un poco a regañadientes, ya que como mi Jacob le dijo a mi mama que ella misma le había dicho a el que ojala encontrara la chica correcta, aunque nunca cansaba que esa "Chica correcta" iba a ser yo, su hija...

... pero tampoco podía odiarlo ya que el había sido su mejor amigo durante hacia ya tanto tiempo.

mi padre se lo tomo mucho mejor que mi madre, ya que el lo entendía mejor que cualquiera, ya que el también tenia a alguien sin la cual no podía vivir...

... y que se sentiría tan mal como mi Jacob si a el lo separaran de Bella, por eso no lo separo de mi cuando nací, porque yo también lo quería a él.

Lo que me ocurrió con Jake fue como algo que el le había dicho a mi mama:

Hasta que cumplí los nueve años el fue como un hermano mayor para mi, luego hasta que cumplí los quince fue mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, pero cuando ya tenia dieciséis, lo ví con otros ojos, ya no lo veía como un amigo, era mas que eso, y no aguantaba mas tenia que decírselo.

El muchas veces era quien me iba a buscar a la salida del colegio, lo veía casi todo el tiempo, pero no me animaba a decirle la verdad, aunque yo sabia lo que en verdad sentía por mi.

Así pasaron dos semanas hasta que me decidí a confesarle mi amor a Jacob, un día que salí del colegio le fui corriendo hacia el

-Tengo algo importante que decirte –Le dije.

Así que nos fuimos a dar una vuelta en su coche y paramos en el claro donde habíamos acampado nosotros la noche antes al enfrentamiento con los Vulturis cuando tenía a penas unos meses de edad

Cuando bajamos del auto nos sentamos en el piso uno al lado del otro

-Ahora si, ¿que tenias que decirme Nessie? –Me pregunto Jake mientras yo me mordía el labio pensando en como decírselo...

* * *

**Pues ya saben, si les gusta dejen Review, Tengo toda la historia completa, por lo que subire un capitulo por dia o quiza hasta dos o tres...**

**Bye...**


	2. la confesión

_**Aquí de nuevo, como he dicho la historia esta completamente terminada, por lo que subiré los capítulos rápido.**_

* * *

_Capitulo II: "La Confesión"_

-Yo... Yo no se por donde empezar...

-Nessie, por favor...

No sabia como decirle lo que sentía por el, pero no aguantaba mas tenia que decírselo si o si. Estaba completamente decidida.

-En realidad quería decirte que hace un tiempo... –Comencé, aunque por la expresión de Jake, supuse que ya sabría lo que estaba tratando de decirle, pero dejo que siguiera hablando -Ya no te veo como un amigo Jake, te veo como mas que eso, siento...que no puedo estar mas alejada de ti, sueño con vos, pienso en vos todo el tiempo... –Iba a seguir hablando, pero no pude ya que Jake había posado sus labios contra los míos...

- Nessie, ¿Tu sabes que es eso lo que siento yo por ti también? ¿No?

Esta ves fui yo quien lo beso, pero esta vez el beso fue mas largo y también mas dulce y hermoso que antes...

-¿Eso contesta a tus preguntas? -Le respondí con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja en el rostro...

Estuvimos sentados en el claro tomados de las manos mirándonos a los ojos durante tanto tiempo que no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era..

-Jake... creo que deberíamos volver, se supone que me tendrías que haber llevado a casa hace tres horas... –Le comencé a decir cuando poso sus labios nuevamente contra los míos. Estuvimos así por mas de media hora y cuando finalmente me soltó y pude respirar nuevamente le volví a decir -Jake, papa se va a enojar contigo por llevarme tan tarde a casa, y creo que tía Alice quería llevarme a comprar ropa...

-De acuerdo, volvamos...

Me dio un beso rápido, que aunque fue corto fue dulce, muy dulce, y nos metimos al auto.

El viaje se me hizo muy corto, porque con la presencia de Jake..., bueno, el tiempo se me pasaba muy deprisa...

Como lo supuse, mama y papa, estaban parados en la puerta de la cabaña, que les había construido Esme a mis padres, preocupados esperando mi llegada.

Cuando bajamos del auto, Jake me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia la cabaña, papa estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, supongo que le estaba leyendo los pensamientos a mi ahora novio y a mi también, de seguro ya sabría lo del beso...

-Nos podrían haber avisado que llegarían tarde -Le regaño papa a mi novio

-No fue su culpa... pa, yo...-le dije- tenia que decirle algo importante...y el me siguió, la culpa fue mía por haber llegado tan tarde- trate de defender a mi novio.

Bella nos miraba sin entender nada hasta que se canso y estallo.

-Edward, ¿Puedes decirme que esta pasando acá que no entiendo nada?

-Tu hija se puso de novia con ese licántropo-le dijo a mama, nunca se había puesto tan molesto conmigo hasta el punto de decirle a mama

Jake se dio cuenta del enojo de mi padre, y me estrecho con fuerza a su lado para que no me hiciera daño, y a su vez yo también me aferre con fuerza para que nadie le hiciera nada a Jake.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado...**


	3. La reacción

**_Bueno, __realmente no pienso escribir siempre aquí arriba, por lo que algunas veces solo les dejare el capitulo... ya están avisados(?)_**

* * *

_Capitulo III: "La reacción"_

-tranquilízate Edward- Al parecer mama también noto su reacción y trato de calmarlo- ambos sabíamos que este momento iba a ocurrir, ¡sabíamos que no se podía romper una imprimación!

Al parecer eso no lo tranquilizo del todo pero algo lo calmo...

-esta bien, ¡pero te advierto que si le haces algo a Renesmee, te las vas a ver con migo!- le amenazo Edward a mi novio.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer, el ya esperaba esa reacción de el, he ignorando a mi padre, poso sus labios contra los míos y se quedo así durante tanto tiempo que mi madre se tubo que aclarar la garganta para hacerme recordar que no estábamos solos...

- Nessie, es mejor que entres, se esta haciendo tarde y recuerda que mañana tienes colegio...- cuando mama termino de hablar se fue adentro seguida de papa.

- ¡ya voy!-les grite, aunque sabia que igual podían oírme aunque no les hubiera gritado...-nos vemos mañana-le susurre a mi novio y le di un beso rápido- ¿vas tu mañana a buscarme a la salida del colegio?

-si tu padre me deja si-me dijo y dándome un beso rápido, se subió al coche y me quede ahí parada observando como se alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando entre le di un beso en la mejilla a papa y abrace a mama y les di las buenas noches como de costumbre, y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, mama me siguió y me dijo:

-cariño, se que no te podemos separar de Jake..., pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado cuando estés con el, recuerda que los licántropos son muy inestables, y que cuando se enojan, pierden el control de si mismos y entran en fase, ¿que pasaría si se enoja estando cerca de ti y te hace daño entrando en fase?

- ma..., tu sabes tan bien como yo que Jake es diferente, ya tiene control sobre si mismo y que ya no se enoja con tanta facilidad, y no me importaría si me hace daño, porque sabría que esa no fue su intención, además lo seguiría amando con tanta fuerza como ahora.

-eso lo tengo mas que claro, que descanses Nessie...

-hasta mañana mama

No me pude dormir, así que me quede pensando junto a la ventana en todo lo que me había pasado en el día...

...cuando Jake me fue a buscar al colegio, cuando le dije lo que sentía por el, y cuando el me dijo lo mismo, todos los besos que nos dimos y todas las cosas que había hecho en compañía de Jake...

...me quede pensando mucho tiempo, hasta que escuche un leve rugido y me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos no estaban solos en la casa, porque mi padre podía oírlos, así que me levante y me fui a mi cama a tratar de dormir por fin.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Fuera de planes

**_Bueno, espero que hasta ahora les este gustando..._**

* * *

_Capitulo IV: "Fuera de Planes"_

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, me vestí y me fui hasta la sala, me sorprendí al no ver ni a Edward ni a Bella allí, "deben de haberse ido de caza", pensé. Hacia mucho que ni ellos ni yo íbamos de caza, o tal vez se habían ido a visitar a mis abuelos, hacia una semana que no los veíamos, o al menos yo...

... y eso que vivíamos cerca de su casa...

Cuando salí, junto a la puerta había un sobre, supuse que era una carta, lo recogí y me lo guarde en el bolsillo, se lo daría a mis padres cuando regresaran, no tenía tiempo de dejarlo en la casa, ya que Jake me esperaba junto a su coche.

-Bella me dijo que te entretuviera hasta que volviera con Edward de la caza.-me dijo con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa que hacia que me derritiera de la ternura -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, hermosa?

- ¿No vas a llevarme al colegio?

-Yo esperaba que pudiéramos pasar todo el día los dos juntos- me dijo abrazándome y besándome- pero si quieres que te lleve...- me dijo poniendo una carita de tristeza que hacia que se me partiera el corazón.

- No me hagas esto... Tu sabes que yo también quiero estar contigo pero... ¿sabes que papa se va a enojar con tigo si no me llevas al colegio?... no me quiero quedar sin novio...- le dije besándolo nuevamente...

-Creo que podré con el...-me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro- ¿quieres dar un paseo?, supongo que bella no va a querer la sangre de esos alces que hay por aquí... me sorprende que aun después de tanto tiempo todavía no le gusten, y digamos que no me sorprende para nada que Edward cumpla todos sus deseos llevándola a otro estado diferente solo por complacerla...

-Eso es muy común en papa, y lo sabes...

-Claro que lo se..., ¿adonde quieres ir primero?- me pregunto tratando de cambiarme de tema

- adonde quieras vos..., ya sabes que mientras estemos los dos voy a estar feliz...- le conteste besándolo...

...el día se me pasó volando en compañía de Jake..., primero fuimos a comprar helado y a dar un paseo por la Push...

Cuando volvimos mama me esperaba en la puerta como de costumbre...

-Nos vemos mañana Jake...-le dije dándole un beso

-Hasta mañana Nessie... ¡Te amo!-me dijo... yo estaba sorprendida... el nunca me había dicho eso..., pero sin duda alguna esperaba mi respuesta...

-Yo también Jake...-y entrelazando mis dedos en sus cabellos lo bese como nunca lo había besado...

Cuando entre a la casa y me fui para mi habitación...

- ah, casi lo olvido, había una carta en la puerta cuando salí...-le dije a mi papa cuando se la entregue

Cuando mi papa la termino de leer mi mama y yo nos preocupamos porque nunca lo habíamos visto de ese modo tan preocupado...

- ¿que pasa Edward? ¿Qué es? –Pregunto mi mama preocupada

-los Vulturis...-fue lo único que pudo responder...

* * *

**Ya saben, si les gusto dejen un review...**


	5. La revelacion

_Capitulo V: "Revelación"_

-¿Los Vulturis? - pregunto mi mama algo preocupada... al parecer no iba a olvidar nunca su ultimo encuentro con ellos en el que casi perdíamos la vida todos...- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-A... A Nessie -contesto mi padre todavía sorprendido por lo que había leído

-¿A mi?... ¿por que?

-Quieren asegurarse de que creciste siguiendo todas las leyes... Aun no confían en ello luego de nuestro encuentro con ellos -Respondió mi padre tratando de no sonar tan preocupado aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que ninguna de las dos le creímos...

-¿Deberíamos decirle de esto a los demás? -pregunto mama

-Creo que eso seria lo mejor..., solo por las dudas...

-Yo le aviso a Jake...-dije dudando de que no estuvieran de acuerdo...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto Nessie? -respondió papá.

-El es mi novio, además debería alertar a Sam de que estarán aquí en... ¿Cuando van a venir papá? Digo, para procurar de que no se acerquen tanto y que no hagan tonterías en su presencia...

-No lo dice la carta, es mejor que lo consultásemos con Alice, ella debe de haber tenido alguna visión acerca de los Vulturis, pero estando tu implicada..., creo que no vaya a servir de mucho...

Nos fuimos corriendo hacia la casa de mis abuelos, ya que todos salvo nosotros vivían ahí. En la sala solo se veían a Esme, Carlisle, y Alice, pero aunque no se veían a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet, se los escuchaba discutiendo...

-Alice... quiero saber si no has visto alguna decisión de aro -le dijo mi papa a Alice

- no, no he visto nada... ¿hay algo que debería haber visto?- respondió Alice, al parecer algo sorprendida

-lean esto -les dijo papa a todos, que uno por uno comenzaron a leer la carta.

-Alice lo único que te pido es que me digas cuando van a venir

-esta bien, lo intentare pero no les aseguro nada, ya que tiene que ver con Nessie...

Alice estuvo con la expresión ausente durante un buen rato, esa expresión que tenia cuando escaneaba el futuro...

-gracias, Alice...- al parecer papa había visto la visión de Alice por medio de su don...

-¿cual es el plazo que tenemos Alice...? , ya que al parecer Edward no va a decirnos- insistió Carlisle

-un mes como máximo..., vienen Aro, Cayo, Marco, Renata, Jane, Alec, Félix y Demetri..., aun no confían en Nessie...

-¿por qué es que vienen los vulturis Edward?- preguntaron Rose, Jazz, y Emmet al mismo tiempo...

-quieren asegurarse de que Nessie no haya incumplido ninguna ley...

Mientras Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, y Carlisle seguían hablando, yo me fui a buscar a Jake, que me estaba esperando en mi casa, ya que no le había llamado como de costumbre y estaba al parecer, muy preocupado...

-¿porque no me llamaste Nessie?- me pregunto besándome.

-estaba en casa de mis abuelos, hoy recibimos una carta de los vulturis...-estaba hablando cuando el me interrumpió, preocupado...

-¿que quieren?

-asegurarse de que no haya incumplido ninguna ley...

_- esos y sus reglas vampiricas...-_lo escuche murmurar por lo bajo a Jacob

-¿quieres ir a cazar conmigo? Hace mucho que no como...-le pregunte para que se olvidara del tema –A menos claro, que tengas miedo de que agarre el alce mas grande... ¿te acuerdas como competíamos antes?

-como olvidarlo... y por cierto... ¡yo agarraba siempre los mas grandes!

-¡sigue soñando! -Alardeé y me fui corriendo hacia el bosque, sin importarme si me seguía o no Jake...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui... Reviews?**


	6. La situacion

Capitulo VI: "La situación" (POV Bella)

En la casa había mucho barullo...

... Edward discutía con Carlisle, respecto a como se tenían que tomar la decisión de Aro, mientras que Alice le daba vueltas a la decisión de los Vulturi, quería saber porque no había tenido ninguna visión, hasta que Edward se lo menciono, yo estaba con Rose y Esme, disfrutando de las paleas, ya que sabíamos que el enojo era causado por Jasper, aunque también teníamos miedo de que todo saliera mal... Emmet como siempre mientras metía bocadillo de vez en cuando mientras Edward y Carlisle discutían...

... pero yo no les prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaba mas preocupada por Nessie, que no la había visto desde esta mañana en que decidimos venir a decirles a los demás, pero supuse que se habría ido a decirle Jake, que pronto vendrían unas visitas indeseadas...

Los vulturis no eran nuestros vampiros favoritos... y mucho menos el de los lobos..., ya que Jacob les tenia rencor por haber amenazado a muerte a Nessie hacia ya quince años cuando ella apenas era un bebe de unos cuantos meses...

Ya tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza como para necesitar una preocupación mas, así que decidí ir a cazar solo para distraerme, ya que no tenia mucha hambre, pues había ido el día anterior de caza junto a Edward..., cuando encontré un pequeño rebaño de alces olí otros efluvios, unos que conocía muy bien, a si que los seguí para saber donde estaban y si estaban a salvo, esos efluvios eran los de Nessie y mi mejor amigo licántropo...

-¡hola chicos!..., ¿Cómo andan? ¿Pudieron cazar algo?

-hola ma..., no aun no hemos cazado nada

Jake, que estaba en su forma lobuna, se acerco para saludarme, y se agacho de modo que pudiera acariciarle la cabeza

-supongo que estas cuidando de Nessie, ¿no? -Escuche a Jake bufar, como si eso fuera lo más obvio que estaba haciendo.

-de acuerdo, mami, estábamos por hacer una competencia pero ya que ninguno de los dos confía en el otro..., quería saber si no podías ser la jueza

Lo escuche sollozar a Jacob a modo lastimero, al parecer había tomado las palabras de mi hija de modo muy literal...

- ¡No seas entupido mi lobito hermoso!, dije eso porque siempre que competíamos, los dos siempre decíamos que el que había cazado el mas grande era uno mismo..., ¡claro que confío en ti! ¡es solo un modo de decir!- le dijo Nessie a Jake, y vi como posaba su mano al lado de la cara de Jake, al parecer le estaba mostrando algo que justificara su respuesta...-¿y? que dices ma, ¿serás la jueza?

-esta bien...

Y empezamos a cazar, cuando los tres hubimos concluido...

- ¿y ma? ¿Quien atrapo el más grande?

-¡por supuesto que yo! –Respondí riendo para molestar a mi hija un poco.

-¡Maaa!

También escuche bufar a Jacob al mismo tiempo que Nessie decía eso, luego de un rato de cazar, Jacob se alejo para volver a su forma humana sin que nosotras le viéramos.

-Jake, creo que deberías decirle a Sam lo que esta pasando, se volverá como loco si no sabe lo que esta pasando cerca de la Push... -le comencé a decir-

-no te preocupes Bells, ya se lo he explicado todo mientras estaba en mi fase Lobuna...

-Nessie, será mejor que volvamos a casa, ya esta oscureciendo y tienes que dormir..., mañana será un día largo, y Tanya quería que fuéramos a visitarla, al parecer quería volver a verte..., despídete de Jacob y vamos a casa- le dije

-adiós Jake...- le dijo susurrándole mientras lo abrazaba.


	7. El viaje

_Capitulo VII: "El viaje"_ (Historia nuevamente narrada por Nessie)

Cuando llegamos a casa prepare la ropa que iba a llevar en la mochila, para el viajo que haríamos mañana hacia Denali, bueno, en realidad la ropa me la había preparado Alice, ya que cuando llegue, arriba de mi cama había una pila de ropa doblada, donde había una pequeña nota:

_Nessie:_

_Cuando ví que Edward había decidido ir a visitar a Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, supuse_

_que necesitarías ropa para el viaje, y pensé que no te enojarías por que yo te la hubiera_

_elegido, es mas, fue una buena excusa para ¡poder ir de compras! Compre muchas cosas, ¡espero que te guste la ropa que te he dado!_

_Alice._

Odiaba cuando mi tía hacia eso, no me podía ver a mí, pero a los demás si, además sabía que donde estuviera Edward estaría Bella y donde estuvieran ellos estaría yo..., bueno, no había nada que pudiera yo hacer, así que guarde todo y me fui a dormir. Esa noche soñé con los recuerdos que tenia de la última vez que había venido Aro con toda la guardia.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó mi mama, Bella, con una cara de agotamiento, después de todo ella tuvo que soportar a mi padre quejándose todo el rato y diciendo que debían preparar muchas cosas para la llegada de los vulturis, y dándole muchas vueltas a si debían de llamar a los demás amigos vampiros que habíamos hecho como la ultima vez.

-Nessie, cariño, nos tenemos que ir, tu papa esta muy impaciente

-Me cambio y bajo ma... –Respondí aun algo adormilada, después de todo, a diferencia de mis padres yo era mitad humana, ya que Bella era aun una humana cuando yo fui concebida, por lo que tengo mis necesidades humanas como por ejemplo, dormir.

Cuando baje, Edward y Bella me esperaban.

-¿vamos?- pregunto mi papa impaciente

-claro, ya estoy lista

En vez de irnos en avión como una familia normal que se iba a un lugar lejos, fuimos corriendo... después de todo debíamos de "distraernos" un poco.

Cuando llegamos, nos esperaban los cuatro, Tanya y Kate; y Eleazar y Carmen...

-¿como están tanto tiempo?- pregunto Tanya

-bien Tanya, tenemos que hablar...-le dijo mi papa

* * *

**Corto, lo se, pero asi lo habia hecho...**


	8. La visita

_Capitulo VIII: "La Visita"_

¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? Queremos saber...- pregunto preocupada, Kate

- nos llego una carta de los vulturis...-les respondió papa

-¿de los vulturis?, ¿qué es lo que pasa Edward? dínoslo ¡ya! -le exigió, Tanya

-si, quieren asegurarse de que Nessie no haya incumplido ninguna de sus preciosas leyes...

-¿quienes vienen?- pregunto Eleazar

-aro, cayo y marco; Félix, Demetri, Jane y Alec

_Ya vengo-_pensé, seguramente mi padre leería mis pensamientos -_tengo que hablar con Jake... debe estar preocupado, sabes que no soporta estar alejado tanto tiempo de mi..._

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a mi padre que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que yo había pensado.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente como para que no me escuchara nadie presione el botón de marcación rápida...

-¿Nessie? –Oí que decía Jake al otro lado de la línea

-hola Jake...

-¿esta todo bien? ¿Falta mucho para que regreses?

-si esta todo bien, solo llamaba para escuchar tu voz... y si..., calculo que es durante el fin de semana..., mama no querrá que falte al colegio..., el domingo estaré allí, te lo prometo- le dije tratando te calmarlo

- esta bien solo no olvides llamar durante los dos días...

-claro..., no olvides esto nunca..., ¡te amo!

-¡yo también mi vida! ¡Vuelve pronto!..., te espero. –Luego de cortar la llamada regrese al lugar donde había estado hacia un rato con mis padres y nuestra familia Denali

Durante nuestra estadía en Denali, cazamos animales de esos lugares, y en mi caso, yo aprendí mucho acerca de la historia y la cultura de ahí...

papa se la paso contestando preguntas que nunca habían sido formuladas, el se divertía en ello, yo lo llamaba a Jake, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, ya que casi todo el tiempo, Carmen, Kate y Tanya querían que les mostrara todo lo que se habían perdido de mi crecimiento acelerado, luego del enfrentamiento con los vulturis.

Cuando llego el domingo, nos despedimos de todos y nos marchamos hacia Forks, yo estaba muy ansiosa de llegar, ya que sabia que Jake, me iba a estar esperando en la casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa Jake me estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa de mis abuelos y me recibió con un beso y un abrazo, sin duda hacia mucho que necesitaba aquello. Es increíble cuanto me había hecho falta en tan solo dos días… Mientras mis padres entraban para hablar con la familia.

- ¡Nessie! ¡Llegaste!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. La visita Indeseada P1

**_Antes que nada debo avisar, este capitulo contiene una pequeña escena de Sexo entre Nessie y Jacob, asi que leanlo con discrecion por favor..._**

* * *

_Capitulo IX: "La visita indeseada"_ –Parte 1–

- ¡Jakeee!

-¡Nessie te extrañe! ¡No vuelvas a irte nunca mas tan lejos!

- sabes que me tenia que ir...- comencé a decirle, tratando de que se tranquilizara un poco y comencé a besarle...

- hacia mucho que no te besaba...

- solo fueron dos días...

- Nessie, tu sabes que para mi eso es una eternidad...

- te amo...

-yo también...

Una vez dicho esto Jake presiono sus labios contra los míos, podría haberme quedado pegada a mi novio por mucho tiempo, pero me sobresalte al oír la voz del tío Jasper...

- Alice, ¡¿que es?!

Al parecer, Alice estaba teniendo una visión, y por la expresión de mi papa, supuse que no era nada bueno...

- los vulturis..., llegaran mañana al atardecer... –Respondió mi tía Alice con un tono de preocupación en la voz

- ¿Dónde llegaran, Alice? –Pregunto Carlisle entrando a la sala donde se encontraban todos.

- en el claro de la ultima vez...

Esa noche nos preparamos todos, la familia se había ido a cazar para tener fuerzas por si llegaba a haber algún enfrentamiento, y esta vez acampamos en el claro Jake y yo solos, aunque papa al principio se había negado rotundamente, no quería que yo me quedara sola con Jake toda una noche, pero mama lo había convencido, diciéndole que yo ya era mayor y que sabia como cuidarme, además ellos tenían que arreglar algunas cosas de ultimo momento antes de la llegada de los vulturis para verificar, lo de mi crecimiento.

Ambos estábamos en la tienda sentados conversando.

- Jake, ¿podrías contestarme una duda que tengo hace mucho?

- ¿Qué cosa Nessie? Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, recuerda que siempre seré honesto con tigo...

- ¿Cuánto me quieres Jake?

-Nessie...

-por favor..., es que necesito saber...

- sabes que te amo...,-me dijo y luego presiono violentamente sus labios contra los míos- mas que a nada en el mundo..., desde la primera vez que te vi en brazos de Rosalie, cuando apenas eras un bebe...

No me pude resistir a eso que dijo Jacob, y comencé a besarlo como nunca, ambos acostados en la tienda, el sobre mi, besándome como nunca antes, de a poco comencé a sentir como iba acariciándome la piel debajo de mi blusa, era una sensación extraña, después de todo nunca habíamos hecho nada mas que besarnos, pero no lo detuve, sino que me deje llevar por aquello, y luego de un rato yacíamos ambos ya sin ninguna prenda puesta, el aun encima mío, sentía como nuestros sexos se rozaban entre si, lo que me hacia gemir, algo que me sorprendía muchísimo ya que estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

-Ness… ¿Estas segura que quieres continuar? Entenderé si no quieres… -Oía como me susurraba en el oído con la voz algo ronca, por lo que yo solo lo rodee por el cuello con los brazos y volví a besarlo con intensidad, y de pronto sentí como comenzaba a entrar dentro de mi, deje escapar un grito, pero por mas que me dolía no quería que Jake se separara de mi, por lo que me aferre aun mas a el, sintiendo como se movía cada vez mas dentro de mi, como estábamos tan unidos, tanto que pronto sentí como había acabado dentro de mi, lo que me hizo gemir aun mas, ambos caímos rendidos en el placer, del placer de poder estar por primera vez juntos. Yo le pertenecía, y el a mi.

Esta era una nueva manera de amar, una que nunca antes había sentido...

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos y nos vestimos rápido, ya que nos quedaban pocas horas para que los vulturis llegaran, Jake y yo nos fuimos a cazar para juntar fuerzas y luego nos fuimos a la casa, donde estaba toda la familia reunida.

- es mejor que vayamos yendo al claro, solo nos quedan unos quince minutos antes de que lleguen los vulturis...- comenzó a decir Alice, al parecer estaba tratando de ver que era lo que ocurriría...

- vamos...-dijeron todos a la vez

_"__Nosotros ya vamos, le tengo que decir algo a Jake..."_

pensé, pues mi padre, supuse, estaría leyendo mis pensamientos. Lo vi asentir levemente…

-¿los chicos no vienen?- la oí preguntarle Bella a Edward

- ahora vienen..., dejémosles unos minutos

Cuando estuve segura de que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa como para no escucharnos comencé a hablar con Jake...

- ¿que pasa Nessie?, ¿no vamos a ir con los demás?

-ahora vamos... es solo que ay algo que quería comentarte...acerca de lo de anoche... creo que no deberíamos pensarlo cerca de mi padre... ¿sabes como se pondría?

- ya lo se... pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo... es que... fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida... nunca me la pase tan bien con nadie...

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir tan bien, que no me pude resistir tan bien que comencé a besarlo..., hasta que el me recordó que no teníamos tiempo ahora...

- Nessie..., creo que deberíamos irnos..., tu padre se preguntara por que tardamos tanto y vendrá a llevarnos a la fuerza el mismo..., además no olvides que los vulturis vienen a verte a ti, y a nadie mas...

- es cierto..., vamos...

Cuando llegamos al claro, los vulturis aun no habían llegado, pero por la expresión de mi padre, al parecer estaban cerca, ya que al parecer les estaba leyendo los pensamientos...

Nos quedamos mirando al horizonte, justo por donde iban a aparecer...

Jake, me tomaba de la mano bien fuerte, procurándose de que no me pasara nada.

Cuando los vulturis aparecieron el que los recibió fue Carlisle

-¿Como estas aro...? Ha pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos...

- por supuesto..., ¿donde esta la bella Renesmee?

- hola aro...

- ahh, que hermosa que estas, al parecer has crecido velozmente ya no te pareces para nada a la niña con la que nos encontramos hace ya tanto tiempo... ¿me permitirías?- me pregunto aro extendiendo la mano para poder leerme los pensamientos...

- ¡sobre mi cadáver!- le dijo rugiendo Jake a aro

-concedido... ¿jane?

Se escucho un grito ahogado proveniente de mi novio, al parecer jane estaba utilizando ese don suyo, que yo no habia visto nunca.

-¡Bella has algo! cubre a Jake por favor!¡utiliza tu escudo!- lo escuche gritar a Edward, aunque yo no le prestaba atención, ya que me encontraba muy ocupada ayudando a mi novio... pues no quería que nada le pasara...

- ¡Jake resiste! ¡recuerda lo que vivimos!-le susurre a Jake, en el oído- ¡ma ayúdalo por favor! ¡Ya!

-esta bien Nessie, lo intentare...

Al parecer dio resultado ya que los gritos de mi novio cesaron...

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio?**


	10. La visita indeseada P2

_Capitulo IX: "La visita indeseada" –Parte 2–_

Jake, una vez que mi madre lo rodeo con su escudo, evitando que jane lo dañara, lo ayude a levantarse al lado mío, yo trataba de contenerlo, pero era muy pesado para mi, por suerte yo soy mitad vampiro y tuve la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo.

- ¿Jake, estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada, pues no había nada en este mundo que temiera mas que a perder al amor de mi vida, después de todo prefería perder mi vida que a el.

- si... estoy... bien...es solo... que tiene… un poderoso don...- me respondió Jake exhausto, ya que nadie era capaz de soportar semejante cosa.

- ¿por que hiciste eso?- pregunte enojada casi gruñendo a Aro

- ¡Emmet detenla!-escuche rugir a Edward cuando yo estaba preparada lista para ir a atacar a Aro

- ¡Nessie cálmate! Jacob te necesita...- me dijo Emmet tratando de calmarme, pero aunque yo no quería calmarme, lo hice y supuse que en eso tenia que ver Jasper...

- ¡Jasper! ¡deja de tratar de calmarme!

- ¿porque lo hiciste aro?- otra vez le gruñí

- el lo pidió

- eso no lo justifica, ustedes vinieron por mi no por el ¡déjenlo en paz!

Por la expresión de Edward, supuse que Aro estaba pensando en algo que le molesto

- ustedes no vinieron solo por eso ¿no?..., ¿que es lo que quieren?

- vinimos a verificar que hallas crecido bajo las leyes, como lo decía la carta...

Lo escuche rugir a mi papa

-¿y? ¿Vas a permitirme?- me pregunto Aro, extendiendo la mano para que la tomara, al parecer el seguía con las ganas de leerme los pensamientos...

_"__¿Debo ir pa? ¿o es una trampa?"-_lo vi asentir ligeramente a mi papa, al parecer era mejor que le hiciera caso a Aro

- Nessie..., yo voy contigo...

- no Jake..., es muy peligroso que tu vayas..., no estoy dispuesta a exponerte a esa clase de peligro..., ya casi te pierdo una vez...- luego de haber dicho esto, presione mis labios contra los suyos sin importarme, que los vulturis me vieran con un licántropo

Cuando iba avanzando hacia Aro me di cuenta de que Jacob me seguía muy de cerca.

-Mama..., por favor, cubre a Jake...-le dije a bella y la vi asentir…

Cuando estuve cerca de Aro me tomo de la mano para poder leerme los pensamientos pero me solté...

- si lo que quieres es saber como fue mi crecimiento, prefiero mostrártelo yo...

- ¿y así como sabre que no me escondes algo?

Me rendí, y le di mi mano a Aro, no era necesario que se iniciara una pelea ahora solo porque no permitía que Aro leyera mis pensamientos, luego de que estuvo un rato , escuche a mi padre rugir, a lo mejor Aro había llegado a la parte donde estuve con Jake y mi padre lo vio.

-fascinante..., al parecer no se ah incumplido ninguna ley...

- ¿ya viste la verdad ahora se van? ya verificaste que no incumplí ninguna ley, durante mi crecimiento...

-desde luego mi querida Renesmee

Me di vuelta y lo tome a Jake por el brazo, que se veía muy tenso, listo para cambiar de pase si hacia falta.

- Nessie, ¿no te hizo nada?

- no Jake, quédate tranquilo

Y nos fuimos con el reto de mi familia

- al parecer nuestra misión ha sido concluida, vamos...

Cuando se fueron, volvimos para la casa...

-Nessie, ¿tienes algo que decirme?- me pregunto papa en cuanto llegamos a casa

_"__por favor, si es con respecto, a lo que paso con Jake el otro día, te pido por favor que no se lo digas a mama..."_

- de acuerdo Nessie...- al parecer, el no quería quedarse sin su única hija, por eso no se lo diría a mama

_"__Prométeme que me dejaras que se lo explique yo misma, esto es algo entre madre e hija que no entenderías... ¡gracias!"_

* * *

**Reviews?**


	11. Charla madre e hija

_Capitulo X: "Charla madre e hija"_

_"__pa... tengo que decírselo a bella..., llévatelos afuera, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no oigan, que solo es entre nosotras dos y es muy importante..."_

-de acuerdo Nessie..., vamos todos afuera, que Nessie le tiene que decir algo muy importante a bella- dijo mi papa un poco vacilante..., al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarme sola con bella cuando le tenia que decir una cosa como esa..., y al parecer a mi novio tampoco, que adivino de que era la cosa...

- yo me quedo con Nessie..., no permitiré que se quede sola- se apresuro Jake, obviamente mirando a mi padre.

- no te preocupes..., yo me puedo cuidar sola, recuerda que soy mitad vampiro, puedo con cualquier cosa, no necesito de un lobo guardián...- al parecer eso lo lastimo un poco a Jake- te amo... y te prometo que si salgo viva de esto, te voy a dejar que seas mi lobito guardián cuando quieras..., pero ahora no...- le susurre a Jake en el oído..., y me apresure a darle un beso

_"__pa por favor, si ves que Jake no te sigue llévatelo a la fuerza... ah y una cosita mas..., prométeme que no me vas a leer los pensamientos... esto es entre mama y yo... no me obligues a que le pida a bella que nos cubra a ambas con su escudo..."_

Lo vi asentir ligeramente a mi papa y salir por la puerta, los observe irse hasta asegurarme que ya no podían oírnos y comencé a hablar con bella

-¿que pasa Nessie?, me estas asustando...

-ma... yo... no se como decírtelo... papa me prometió que dejaría que yo te lo explicaría...

- Nessie, ¿puedes hablar de una vez?

-esta bien... ¿recuerdas que tu dejaste que Jake y yo acampáramos en el claro para atraer a los vulturis alli?

- si hija, ¿que pasa?

- lo que paso... fue... es que... Jake y yo...

- vaya. Nessie, ¿¡como pudiste ser tan descuidada!?

- es que no lo pude evitar... era todo lo que deseaba... lo peor... fue que...

- no se cuidaron...

-y ahora tengo miedo por eso... pero, eso fue algo que omití de mis pensamientos cuando estuve cerca de Edward..., lo bueno es que me prometió que no leería mis pensamientos mientras estuviera hablando contigo...

- oh hija... no te preocupes... haremos que Carlisle te revise..., solo por las dudas...

- esta bien ma... pero es mejor que hasta que no estemos seguras no se lo digamos a nadie..., ni a Jake..., cúbreme todo lo que puedas con tu escudo cuando Edward ande cerca.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Se lo imaginaban...?**


	12. La cruel realidad

_Capitulo XI: "La cruel Realidad"_

Cuando salimos, todos nos esperaban con cara de curiosidad, al parecer nadie había podida escuchar nada de nuestra charla madre e hija...

- Carlisle, tenemos que hacerte una consulta Nessie y yo..., ¿puedes venir con nosotras por favor?, y todos ustedes quédense acá, no pueden escuchar, es algo entre nosotros solos..., ya regresamos...- dijo bella, tratando de que nadie sospechara nada.

- esta bien..., háganle caso a bella y quédense acá ¿si...?- respondió Carlisle, con la duda escrita en su rostro...

-entremos...

Cuando llegamos a la casa, y nos aseguramos de que nadie fuera capaz de oírnos y que mama nos hubiera cubierto con su escudo a Carlisle y a mi, Carlisle que estaba todavía con la duda en su rostro comenzó...

- ¿que es lo que pasa chicas que es tan importante como para que nadie pueda oírlo?

- es solo que... creemos... que talvez...-comencé a decir, pero no pude continuar, ya que no me salían las palabras...

-que talvez Nessie pueda estar embarazada... pero como ella es medio vampiro nos preguntábamos si eso puede ser posible...- concluyo bella...

- la verdad es que yo tampoco lo se..., este es un caso único..., pero sin embargo..., Nessie también es mitad humana..., Nessie, ¿a ti te viene el periodo?- le contesto Carlisle, para luego dirigirse a mi.

- si..., es mas..., la primera vez que me vino, mama se sorprendió..., porque se supone que a un vampiro no le viene..., se ve que tengo algunas mas de humano que no sabíamos...

- ¿cuando fue que te vino Nessie? la ultima vez quiero decir...

- unos días antes de que estuviera con Jake...

- bueno Nessie... creo que tendríamos que esperar un poco mas solo para asegurarnos..., pero lo mas probable es que si este embarazo es ten rápido como el de bella cuando estaba embarazada de ti, nos daríamos cuenta mas rápidamente...

- pero..., ¿cuando se lo diremos a papa o a Jake?

- lo mejor es no decírselo a nadie Nessie..., al menos no..., hasta que no estemos en un cien por ciento seguros de que estas embarazada...- me contesto Carlisle...

- lo mejor será que no piensen en ello cuando estén cerca de Edward..., y yo me asegurare de cubrirlos con mi escudo para que no pueda leerles los pensamientos, si me doy cuenta de que no pueden dejar de pensar en ello...

- gracias ma..., gracias abuelo...

- será mejor que salgamos antes de que comiencen a preguntarse porque es que tardamos tanto... –Agrego Carlisle asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! ¿Les gusto?**


	13. Los cambios

_Capitulo XII: "Los cambios"_

Ya había pasado una semana, y yo ahora me pasaba noches enteras en mi cuarto en la cabaña de mis padres durmiendo en mi cama..., me pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo..., mi mama me había dicho que a ella le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de mi, que era algo normal..., ahora se me hacia casi imposible estar sin cazar seguido..., nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo..., y cuando nadie se daba cuenta, yo me encerraba en el baño de la cabaña para vomitar..., Carlisle tenia miedo de que mi embarazo fuera tan acelerado como el de Bella cuando estaba embarazada de mi..., pero este bebe no me debilitaba, al parecer el no quería mi sangre..., y eso era bueno, eso quería decir que tendría mi mitad humana y no la vampira...

... nadie sabia esto todavía, solo Carlisle bella y yo..., ya que todavía no se me notaba tanto la panza..., pues había aprendido muchos trucos de moda de Alice, que me hacían parecer mas flaca...

Una tarde yo me había ido a cazar con Jake…

- Nessie, hace una semana que te veo algo rara..., ¿puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa? yo se que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo, incluso tu padre... que se siente frustrado porque no te puede leer los pensamientos y sabe que bella tiene que ver en ello...

- nada..., es solo que... es un secreto entre Carlisle, bella y yo..., no te lo puedo decir...

- ¿acaso es que no confías en mi lo suficiente como para no decírmelo?

- claro que confío en ti..., claro..., es solo que...

- por favor Nessie, dime..., no se lo diré a nadie te prometo que no pensare en ello cuando este cerca de tu padre si ese es el problema...

- es solo..., que Carlisle piensa que yo estoy... embarazada... pero no sabia como decírtelo...

- ¡Nessie! ¡Eso es maravilloso!- me dijo alzándome en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo de oso- ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a ser padres?- me sorprendió como lo dijo Jake..., yo no sabia cuanto el deseaba tener una familia conmigo

- si...

- no suenas muy emocionada...

- sabes... mama dice que mi embarazo es muy acelerado como el suyo cuando estaba embarazada de mi... ya que solo paso una semana y ya tengo mucha hambre, tengo sueño a todas horas y vomito seguido..., cosas que recién empiezan mas adelante en un embarazo normal, lo único diferente en este embarazo Jake, es que este bebe no succiona mi sangre..., como le hacia yo a mama..., según Carlisle, es muy probable que este bebe tenga mas de mi mitad humana que de la vampira..., lo único que quiero es que tenga mas de tu naturaleza y que sea un lobito como vos...- le dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre..., y Jake se dio cuenta y me estrecho contra el..., yo no sabia que este bebe nos iba a unir tanto a Jake y a mi, ambos lo queríamos ahora...

* * *

**Aclaro, mis conocimientos son basicos, asi que pues... xD ¿Reviews?**


	14. Revelando el embarazo P1

_Capitulo XIII: Revelando el embarazo_

Mientras estaba abrazada con Jake, se me ocurrió una idea..., al parecer ya era obvio lo de mi embarazo, y era mas que obvio que era una estupidez que se lo ocultara a mi padre y al resto de mi familia, ya que se darían cuenta enseguida por lo acelerado del embarazo...

Me libere del abrazo de Jake, y agarre el teléfono y marque un numero que me sabia de memoria..., mama atendió antes de que sonara por segunda vez

- Nessie, ¿que pasa?, ¿porque me llamas ahora?

- ma..., no aguanto mas, se lo tengo que decir a papa y a la familia, ambas sabemos que se darán cuenta enseguida con lo acelerado de este embarazo, tengo que decírselo o voy a estallar...

- esta bien hija..., vos ven con Jake..., y yo voy a reunir a todos en la sala... si supiera donde se metieron Rose y Em...-la escuche murmurar para si misma y sin prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo corte…

- ¿qué pasa Nessie?, ¿es verdad que se lo vas a decir a Edward?, ¿te imaginas como se va a poner?, encima que apenas me soporta ¿como te imaginas que se va a tomar el hecho de que ese hijo que vas a tener es mío?

- Jake, a mi no me interesa la opinión de mi papa..., solo me interesa la tuya y la mía, solo eso importa...

- te amo Nessie...

-como yo a ti Jake- le dije besándolo apasionadamente...

Estuvimos besándonos mucho tiempo casi conteniendo la respiración..., cuando finalmente pude alejarme aunque sea un poquito de el, comencé a hablarle.

- Jake será mejor que vayamos para casa, mama me dijo que nos iba a estar esperando en la sala con toda la familia para que le pudiéramos decir a todos lo de mi embarazo...

Cuando llegamos, estaban todos en la sala, Carlisle, estaba sentado en el sillón hablando con un brazo al rededor de Esme que se sentaba a su lado, Rose estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Emmet en la escalera y Jasper estaba parado contra la pared, Alice, estaba sentada en el piso con las manos en la cabeza, al parecer estaba intentando ver algo que no podía..., como era de esperarse Edward estaba con mama en el sillón hasta que ella me vio entrar y se acerco a mi para poder susurrarme al oído, aunque sabia que todos la habrían escuchado.

- ¿estas segura Nessie?, ¿no quieres esperar un poco mas?

- estoy segura ma... no puedo esperar mas...

Tome aire preparándome mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, que no sabia si seria fácil de afrontar...

- Ed, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, Esme... Nessie tiene algo que decirles...- comenzó mi mama, sabiendo que yo necesitaba un empujoncito, ya que no me salían las palabras, y tampoco sabia como decirlo...

Hubo una pequeña pausa...

- estoy embarazada- escupí esas dos palabras, que fueron muy difícil para mi decir...

- genial... otro perro...- lo escuche murmurar a Emmet con una expresión divertida en la voz.

- ¡felicidades Nessie!, ¿ya sabes como se va a llamar?- comenzó a decir Rosalie que se veía muy complacida...

Todos se lo habían tomado muy bien... a la noticia, es más, mas bien de lo que había creído antes posible..., todos ecepto papa...

- ¿¡como la pueden felicitar así!? ¡Es solo una niña de dieciséis años!- lo escuche gruñir a Edward..., al parecer como lo había supuesto Jake, estaba a punto de estallar.

Como era de suponerse, Jake se apresuro para situarse adelante mío con ademán protector para que nada me pasara y de repente lo escuche gruñirle a mi padre...

- déjala tranquila a Nessie..., ¡es su decisión! ¿¡por que siempre decides por ella!? ¡Ella no te pertenece!- le grito Jake a Edward

- ¡a ti tampoco!, ¡el hecho de que la hallas imprimado no te hace su dueño!

-¡basta los dos!, ¡ninguno decide por mi! ¡y yo no le pertenezco a nadie!, ¡jazz tranquilízalos por favor!, ¡antes de que esto termine en una pelea!...


End file.
